


Blind Trust

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanley will do anything he can to help his twin recover.





	1. Regaining Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the amazing AU radioactivedelorean started with on tumblr. It's called the Brain Trauma AU, and if you look it up it is very depressing, so here is some fluff to try and balance that out T_T
> 
>  I don't own these dorks --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://tomas89.deviantart.com/art/Stan-takes-a-bath-559563167) [](http://emopiki.deviantart.com/art/GF-You-re-our-hero-Stanley-Chat-Icon-628482667) [](http://itsaaudra.deviantart.com/art/Ford-Icon-593522603) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stanley sighed as he paced back and forth, a motion he had done a hundred times. The glittering purple sand under his feet shone in the presence of two dull colored moons, the beauty of it lost upon the older man. His thoughts were on the two people behind the locked down beside him, Stanley pausing to place a hand on the smooth wooden surface. There was nothing but silence, Stanley sighing as he idly gazed where his hand had been, the wood now glowing red from the touch. It had been, two days?, since the strange alien woman had taken his brother into the room, stating when she finished Stanford would regain his health.  

Regain his health, what a novel thought to Stanley.

The last several months had been…hard. It pained Stanley to think of how his twin went from the confident traveler whom had seen and dealt with things some could only dream of, to a bedridden shell of what he had once been. Every day had been misery for both parties, one at a loss of how to help the man he had only gotten back recently, the other in pain from being in a body that allowed him absolutely nothing but suffering. Stan clenched his hand into a fist when he remembered just days ago, the hopelessness and the despair in Ford’s hospital room had been almost suffocating. But then this space chick, Jheselbraum, came out of nowhere late one night, offering a way to save Stanford. At first Stanley was ready to attack her, but the glance he took at his brother to make sure if stopped him cold. It was hard for Stanford to keep his eyes open for long, but there they were wide open and showing nothing but utter peace as he gazed upon the alien, who slowly took a step towards the bed.

_”I desire nothing but to help Stanford.”_ She had spoken in a soft tone, Stanley feeling a wave of calm wash over him.

_”How? There’s nothing anyone can do.”_ He replied cautiously, slowly settling back down into his seat as the…woman?...went to his brother’s side, a wane look on her face. All seven of her eyes were focused on Ford’s face, the researcher’s gaze on her face until he had used up all of his strength. She let out a sigh that sounded more like a musical tone than anything else to Stanley, placing a gentle hand on top of his head.

_”I have the equipment necessary to help your brother,”_ She began, Stan’s heart almost soaring at the hope that suddenly swept through the room. _”but I cannot complete this operation in your dimension.”_

_”What does that mean?”_ The suspicion was clear in Stan’s voice, the man standing when she waved her hand at the wall across from Stanford’s bed. A circular portal began to form, the wall looking as if it was reflecting in a pool of water the way it warped around the portal. _”What the hell?!”_

_”I am taking your brother to my home for the operation.”_ The woman explained, the tall alien woman glancing at Stanford’s arm with a slight look of disgust at the IV in his left arm. Stanley nearly jumped the alien woman when she neatly pulled it out, the alien shaking her head at the angered man. It wasn’t hard for her to lift the emaciated man into her arms, the younger twin instantly there to take Ford’s lack hand as the woman began to walk towards the portal.

_”Where are we going?”_ He asked, his tone and stance showing Jheselbraum that he was going to accompany the two whether or not she wanted him to. He felt nervous as they approached the realty-warping tear, but one look at Stanford steeled his nerves as he followed the alien through the tear. To Stanley it felt like his whole body was tingling, his stomach doing a bit of a flip-flop when there was a moment they were suspended in the air, but it was all over in a split second. Stanley didn’t even realize they had arrived, his gaze on his brother who had opened his eyes at some point. They seemed to be shining as he took in the dimension they were in, Jheselbraum mumbling something in an alien language as she started for the room Stanley found himself outside of at this very moment.

_”Wait here, and when I return your brother will be healed.”_ She had stated before closing the door, Stanley frowning as he resumed his pacing back and forth. He hated this uncertainty, he hated the fact he couldn’t be there to hold Stanford’s hand or just be there to make sure nothing went wrong, even if he had no idea what that would look like anyways. A few hours later he heard the door open, the man glancing over to see the alien woman from before giving him an inquisitive look.

“Is he alright?” Stanley couldn’t say the words faster, his heart stopping as he waited for an answer.

“Yes, Stanford will heal. However, your brother will not be the same that you remember.”

“W-What?” Stan felt fear grip him again, following Jheselbraum inside the room slowly.

“There was some nerve damage I could not fix I’m afraid.” Her tone was regretful, Stanley feeling some of the fear ebb away when he was lead to the bed where his brother was resting peacefully. “Your brother will regain most of his mobility, but I fear that he will no longer be able to walk without assistance.”

“What do you mean?” Stan asked with a slight frown, easing himself onto the bed beside his brother. “Will he need like, I dunno, a cane or something? Or…a wheelchair?”

“I believe a cane.” She reassured him quickly, Stanley sighing in slight relief. “Your brother is very resilient.”

“Yea, he sure is huh?” Stanley laughed wanly, thought a frown still marred his face. “I just…I can’t believe this happened to him, after all he did to get rid of Bill…after everything that happened. It just isn’t fair.”

“I am very sorry.” Jheselbraum replied softly, placing a gentle hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“Yea…I know.” He replied quietly, the alien being leaving the brothers alone soon enough, something Stan was grateful for. There was a balcony attached to the room, the exhausted younger twin leaning against the railing to study the dimension this woman lived in. It truly was beautiful, and Stanley counted himself lucky to see such a thing. The worry for his twin however took some of that beauty away, Stan taking a seat next to the bed with a heavy sigh, resuming his daily routine of watching over his older brother.  
  



	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford finally wakes up after the surgery.

Stanford felt…lighter when he finally woke. The sounds in the room where not of loud beeping equipment that he had grown accustomed to, but of the soft sounds of a distant waterfall. He felt something on his hand, Stanford gathering as much strength as he could to open his eyes. The room was dark and blurry, but as Stanford slowly looked over to his hand, he could see someone was holding it. The hand was small, Stanford confused as he didn’t remember anyone other than Stanley going through the portal days before. Then again someone could have Stanford mused, his attention on his surroundings had been rather muted due to his deteriorating health.  
  
“Stanford?” Blinking slowly, Stanford turned his attention up to his right, squinting to try and make out the person standing beside his bed. “Y-You’re awake!” It was Stanley, Ford was sure of it now, the exclamation a whisper as Stanley slowly set Ford’s glasses on his face. Closing his eyes for a few minutes, Stanford regained some more strength so he could gaze upon his brother. The younger twin was smiling softly, his misty eyes shining with relief and concern. “I’m so happy to see you finally awake.” Stanford felt the same, but found his mouth was still unusable, annoying but he was just happy that he could keep his eyes open for more than a few short minutes. Stanley sat beside him, the conman having a tough time keeping back the joyful tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
  
“Oh, and the twins are here.” He explained in another whisper, Stanford blinking slowly as if acknowledging what he said. “I told their parents what happened, and they said to have them here as long as you need them to be. Heck, even Sherman is comin’ soon, isn’t that real great?” Stanley heard his voice crack but he didn’t care, taking Stanford’s free hand with a quiet sniffle. “She really did fix ya…I mean, this ain’t much but…” Stanford felt his heart ache as he felt some tears drip onto his lax hand, Stanley trembling slightly as he turned his face away. Stanford wanted nothing but to hold Stanley and assure him everything would be alright, cursing his body for being nothing but useless at the current moment. Staring at his hand Stanford closed his eyes, taking a few breaths before he used what seemed every brain cell he had to tell his hand to move. At first nothing happened, but then he heard his brother gasp when his thin fingers slowly curled around his brother’s hand. Stanford was exhausted by the effort, but hearing Stanley muffle his excited laughter made it all worth it. As he dozed back to sleep Stanford felt nothing but joy at being able to accomplish something that made his brother happy for the first time since they learnt what was happening to him.  
  
There was still a long way to go, but Stanford felt hope for the first time in months, and that was all he needed.


End file.
